Eternal
by Gangrene Ace
Summary: What if Myotismon had won? He would suffer like no one has suffered before. Myostimon's POV.


Eternal   
  
Author's Note: What if Venom Myotismon won? What if the prophecy could not have been fulfilled? Myotismon's POV   
  
I had won, the digidestined's digimon fell before me. I then killed them, they were to weak, they were nothing compared to me. I beat them all to unconsciousness, then drained them, adding there power to my own. I delete them. I became even more magnificent. The children ran, I let them go. They didn't want to leave, but without there digimon they could not fight me. My hunger became great, so I turned to the sacrifices my army had given to me.  
  
The humans energy was weak, but still delicious. My new form, no matter what it thirsted for energy. It was fun though, I consumed all of Tokyo, then moved on to the rest of the planet. Human armies, even ones that had been enemies for years fought against me. Joined together by a common fear of a common threat. There weapons did nothing.   
  
Years, hundreds of years past, I never saw the digidestined again. I consumed country after country, human after human. I fed on animals, even plants because even they generated weak energy. My hunger never stopped, never subsided, never gave me a moments peace. This was the price of the power to rule. The price of invincibility.  
  
The world became a waste land, the few human remaining were rounded up by my remaining troops, ones that hadn't been destroyed by the digidestined. We rounded them up hoping they would breed, but it didn't happen fast enough, my hunger took over, I killed them all. Humanity was gone.   
  
Decades past, I finished off what was left of the Earth's planets and animals. It was now a lifeless pile of dirt. My remaining virus digimon tried to find a way back to the digiworld, since I had simply drained the planet dry. The was no way, I was trapped for eternity. Soon a fed on my troops, not because I wanted to, because the hunger eventually became unbearable.   
  
As Venom Myotismon no one could oppose me, no there is no one to oppose me. I had eternal life, an eternal existence alone. Only the hunger as company, the agonizing hunger the robs me of sleep, and that is destroying my sanity.  
  
Then one night, the sky lit up with a vision on the digiworld. It showed the island from high above the sky.  
  
The digiworld, it was there very opposite of the world I created. It was lush with life and beauty. A land of peace and prosperity.   
  
I flew up to it, my home world, finally I could once again satisfy my hunger, and would not be alone.   
  
Then a smashed into an invisible force, keeping me from reaching my world. Not matter what I did I simply couldn't reach it.  
  
Thousands of years have past and the vision it still there. It has played out scenes for me though, the digidestined were forced to flee there, there digimon were reborn. Earth was sealed off from them forever, but they were surrounded by friends. They brought peace to the world, destroying virus digimon that threaten the world such as the dark masters. They lived happy lives.  
  
It has become clear to me what this is. It is my torment, it is my Hell. Trapped forever, by myself, while images of my enemies mocked me. This it the Hell I created. For my murders, for the death of all creatures on a planet I will spend eternity like this.   
  
One question did plague me. Both the digitalworld and Earth were connected, wasn't the actions in one world supposed to effect the other? I think I know why there is peace on there plane and not in mine. Yin and Yang. Good must exist, and evil must exist. Earth is now completely evil, for I am all that is on Earth, therefore the other plane must be good. Before all was even On both worlds, but I changed that.   
  
Now my eternity off suffering continues. It's funny, even after all this time my greatest fear is that I shall be alone forever, and I know that is what is going to happen. I try even day to get past the invisible force, to get to the digiworld, even though I'll never succeed.  
  
No, all I will ever do now is exist, suffer from my hunger, alone. 


End file.
